A Long Time Coming
by Orange-Green
Summary: Aubrey finally admits her feelings for a certain ginger. It only takes a trip to the emergency room and a small nudge (kick) from Beca for it to actually happen. Chaubrey.


A Long Time Coming

Aubrey finally admits her feelings for a certain ginger. It only takes a trip to the emergency room and a small nudge (kick) from Beca for it to actually happen. Chaubrey.

A/N – This was originally supposed to be more lighthearted than it actually turned out to be. My mood has soured slightly but it is what it is, hope you enjoy. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and I don't own anything you recognize. Oh and I'm not a doctor so I don't know how to actually treat medical conditions. I just gave a good guess :)

xxxx

Chloe Beale stretched with a contented sigh. The warm body next to her did the same and the redhead felt a sleepy smile split her face.

"'Morning."

Aubrey Posen grumbled slightly and burrowed deeper into Chloe's embrace. "I should have been up an hour ago. I have notes to review before class. And now I'll have to go to Pilates after Bella's practice. Which means-"

The blonde squeaked in surprise when Chloe silenced her by pressing their lips together. But her surprise quickly melted away and she allowed herself to drown in the kiss. Aubrey moaned when her roommate pulled away.

"I said good morning." Chloe whispered, still smiling softly.

Aubrey pushed the thoughts of what her hair must look like and if she had any remnants of makeup under her eyes from her mind as she gazed at the sparkling blue eyes smiling back at her. She reached and tucked a wild red lock behind Chloe's ear. Her stomach fluttered. "Good morning Chloe."

The redhead nodded once, pleased with herself and scooted closer, tightening her arms around the blonde. Aubrey chuckled and let herself relax slightly.

"I could get used to this." Chloe said softly as she lightly grazed the taller woman's back.

Aubrey closed her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips as she pictured herself waking in that very same position every morning. With another quiet laugh she squeezed Chloe playfully. "I'm fairly certain you have gotten used to this…seems like I find you in my bed almost every morning now."

Chloe laughed and buried her face in Aubrey's shoulder. "Well, I don't remember you ever kicking me out…"

"You keep my feet warm." Aubrey replied with a small shrug.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbow to hover over the blonde slightly. "Is that all I'm good for? Keeping your feet warm?"

Aubrey fought to keep the smile from her face at Chloe's mock indignation. "Well…" she replied softly, suddenly shy. "You're pretty good at a few other things."

Chloe swallowed thickly at the soft blush she saw spreading across the blonde's cheeks. She leaned down pulled her back into her arms, tenderly pressing their lips together once again. When she pulled away slightly once again, the redhead felt her heart soar as Aubrey smiled back at her.

"I really love you Aubrey."

As soon as she said the words, the redhead tensed, already feeling Aubrey stiffen. The blonde immediately began to attempt to untangle herself from Chloe's arms, the tender moment shattered.

"Bree-"

"I've got to get ready Chloe, I'm going to be late."

Aubrey quickly sprang from the bed, wrapping the comforter around her naked body as she moved toward the bathroom the two shared without a backward glance.

Chloe felt a stab of pain as the bathroom door slammed shut, the blonde seeking refuge on the other side. She sat motionless on the bed until she finally heard the water of the shower cut off. When she heard the clinking of the shower curtain being pulled back, the redhead finally pulled herself from the bed, tying her robe tightly. She sullenly began gathering her own things to begin getting dressed.

When Aubrey finally emerged from the bathroom her hair was already dried and styled perfectly. She refused to meet Chloe's eye as she stepped toward their shared walk in closet to pick an outfit for the day.

"Aubrey?" Chloe tried timidly.

"Hmm?"

The redhead felt her heart drop as Aubrey continued to rifle through her clothing, seemingly completely disinterested in what she had to say. Chloe squared her shoulders, tired of this game the two had been playing for almost a year now. She would confess her feelings to the blonde only to have Aubrey shy away and give her the cold shoulder for a few days. Then Chloe would return for the evening and be greeted with dinner and a softly murmured apology as the two were once again entwined in bed. But never did they actually talk about their relationship or their feelings. And Chloe had had enough.

"Aubrey Posen, I love you!"

The blonde sighed, willing her own nerves to settle. Her family flashed to the forefront of her mind. Her father in particular. She had struggled her whole life to gain his approval. And just when she thought she was finally making some headway, she embarrassed herself at the ICCA's in front of all those people. If she told him she was in a relationship with a woman she could forget ever finding her way into his good graces ever again. So she sighed again and swallowed her heart.

"And you know I love you too Chloe…you're my best friend."

Chloe bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "I know that…but you also know that I mean that I…_love_ you, love you. I want to _be_ with you. And I would never expect you to shout it from the rooftops or anything. I know your family and I'd never…humiliate you…"

"Let's just get ready for class ok?" Aubrey replied, sharper than she had intended. She flinched slightly when she heard Chloe inhale sharply behind her. But she couldn't bring herself to apologize or turn to face the other girl just yet.

"Aubrey…I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

At Chloe's forlorn tone, the blonde felt her resolve slipping. Instead of turning and taking the shorter woman into her arms as she wanted, Aubrey swallowed thickly and struggled to form words. "I'm not mad at you Chloe."

"Then why can't you look at me?"

Aubrey groaned inwardly and cast her eyes to the ceiling. She then plastered on a fake smile and finally turned to the other woman. Her smile slipped at the sight of Chloe's downcast eyes. After knowing the redhead for their entire years at Barden, Aubrey could tell the other woman was struggling to control her tears.

"Chloe…" she finally met Aubrey's gaze and the blonde clenched one fist in front of her stomach, trying to steady herself. Chloe would be fine. She would find someone more stable…and deserving. "I'm not mad Chloe…I promise. I'll see you Bella's later ok?"

At Aubrey's obvious dismissal, Chloe nodded and silently stepped into the bathroom, softly closing the door behind her.

xxxx

Aubrey's day only went downhill from there. She spilled coffee down the front of her blouse as she rushed into her first class. Bumper was being his usual charming self and decided to serenade the blonde as she attempted to study in the library after her second class. During the brief lunch break that she allowed herself, she caught sight of Chloe flirting with a dark haired guy who lived down the hall from them. She had walked into the showers at the wrong time on more than one occasion after she and Chloe argued. But she admittedly had no claim to the other girl so she said nothing.

Bella's rehearsal was not improving the blonde's day either.

"Alright, enough!" Aubrey hissed when the Bella's missed the choreography yet again. "I can't take it. What is the problem ladies?"

The Bella's began to murmur softly and awkwardly avoided the blonde's angry glare. Slight movement off to the side caught the blonde's gaze and she turned. She clenched her jaw at the sight of Chloe leaning close to Beca and seemingly admiring the shorter girl's cuff bracelet. The redhead had ahold of Beca's hand, playing with her fingers enticingly. Aubrey growled at the brunette's awkward blush.

"That's it! Hit the bleachers!" The blonde bellowed.

All the girls moaned but followed their Captain's lead as she began to run up the bleachers in the corner. No less than thirty minutes later, the Bella's collapsed with only Aubrey and Chloe still on their feet. Even Chloe was panting slightly as she glared at her co-captain.

"What the hell Aubrey?"

The blonde clenched her jaw and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "Alright ladies, you're dismissed. But be here tomorrow morning at 8:00am sharp! We have a lot of work to do to be ready for our next scheduled performance on the 23rd."

"Don't walk away from me!" Chloe hissed.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and continued toward her bag on the far side of the room. "Don't you and Beca have some place to be Chloe? Or are you off to have a quickie in the showers with what's his name?"

"Um, what?" Beca muttered. "Actually, I have to work at the radio station. Jesus."

"Aubrey-"

"Save it Chloe!" The blonde retorted. "You were ridiculously off key and you missed the steps because you were distracted. I will not accept mediocrity."

Chloe clenched her jaw and fought down the urge to throttle the blonde. "Fine. You just go stew over the fact that you can't actually accept or admit your feelings because you're a coward…but don't take it out on all of us!"

Aubrey turned on her heel to respond but Chloe had already turned also and was headed across the stage toward her own bag. The redhead apparently was too angry to be watching where she was going because she didn't notice when her foot got tangled in Jessica's backpack strap. Aubrey could only watch, eyes widening as Chloe lost her footing and tilted to the side.

Normally Chloe would have had no problem in catching herself as she slipped. But normally she wasn't already upset and distracted over her encounter with Aubrey from that morning. And normally the piano was pushed off to the side and not positioned precisely in the redhead's path.

Chloe fell, unable to catch herself in time, and her head hit the piano with a sickening crack. All of the Bella's stood frozen as their friend landed, motionless on stage floor.

"Chloe?" Beca asked, the first to step closer, eyeing the motionless girl worriedly. "Oh shit."

When Chloe didn't respond to Beca gently nudging her, Aubrey broke from her haze and rushed closer. "Chloe?" She dropped to her knees next to the unmoving girl and frantically brushed hair away from the other girl's face. The sight of blood pooling under Chloe's head left the blonde swallowing down bile. "Oh God…Chloe? Chloe!"

"Cynthia Rose…Stacie, somebody, call a fucking ambulance." Beca muttered. "Shit, give me something to try to stop the bleeding…"

Aubrey began to frantically shake Chloe's shoulders, hoping to rouse her. "Chloe? Babe? Oh my God…"

"Don't!" Beca cried, reaching to still the blonde's movements. "Don't move her! She could have a broken neck or something."

Beca immediately regretted her words as Aubrey's jaw dropped and panic flashed across her face. She expected projectile vomit at any moment.

"No." The brunette rushed. "No, no. She's fine…she doesn't have a broken neck…she's fine…we just shouldn't move her. But she's totally fine!"

"Oh God." Aubrey whispered, leaning down close to the unconscious woman, once again brushing stray hair away from her face. "Chloe? Please, please wake up. Shit!"

Beca shook off her surprise at hearing the taller woman curse and pressed Lily's sock to Chloe's head in an effort to stop the blood flow from the gash to her temple. The remaining Bella's stood awkwardly and watched the two tend to Chloe as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

xxxx

Aubrey rushed into the hospital after Chloe, who was still unconscious on the gurney. The medics were tending to her and the blonde followed along behind, frantically trying to encourage the redhead and still hear what was being said about her condition.

Finally a nurse stepped into her path and held her back as the medics and nurses rushed Chloe through a set of double doors. Aubrey could only watch as the doors swung shut and the redhead disappeared from her view.

"Oh Chloe…" She whispered, one hand on her forehead as she tried to gather her wits and calm her nerves.

Beca followed closely, her gaze flicking between both the double doors and Aubrey who was obviously distressed. Cynthia Rose had driven her and Stacie directly behind the ambulance while the others scattered for their cars and would be arriving at any minute. Aubrey had ridden in the ambulance, refusing to leave Chloe's side.

Beca watched as Aubrey clenched one shaking fist in front of her mouth, presumably to keep herself from vomiting all over the waiting room. Suddenly, the puzzle pieces clicked and understanding dawned on the brunette. All the looks back and forth between the co-captains…the jealousy.

"Oh my God." Beca whispered as she saw Aubrey clench her jaw and attempt to ward off tears. "Um, Cynthia, Stacie, do you think you two could go round up some coffee? It might be a while and I think we need to keep Aubrey distracted with something…anything. And maybe keep an eye out for the others?"

The two eyed Aubrey who continued to stare at the closed doors before nodding. They then rushed off in search of provisions when Aubrey began to pace the waiting room anxiously.

Beca squared her shoulders, and her nerves, before stepping closer to the obviously distraught blonde. "She's going to be fine Aubrey, you'll see."

The blonde didn't even spare the shorter woman a glance as she continued to pace and eye the double doors nervously. Beca sighed. She shook her head, wondering how she had missed the obvious for so long.

"Aubrey?" she called softly. "Does…does Chloe know?"

"Does Chloe know what Beca?" Aubrey replied wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose as she paced.

Beca glanced around to be certain they were alone before stepping even closer. "That…that you're in love with her."

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks and turned on the smaller woman. "What?"

"Well," Beca stuttered, "does Chloe know that you're in love with her?"

A look of fear flashed across Aubrey's face before she allowed her mask of indifference to fall into place. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Chloe is my best friend…but that's it. I don't…I'm not…"

The blonde faltered, struggling to maintain her composure as Beca quirked a brow at her denial. The brunette sighed, taking pity on the distressed woman before her. "I mean, I totally get it. Chloe is pretty lovable…"

"Excuse me?" Aubrey hissed. "I knew it! I knew you two were…I knew it! You like her."

"Of course I like her, everyone likes Chloe! But I don't _like_ her, like her. I'm not gay…not that there's anything wrong with that!" Beca immediately replied at seeing the blonde's eyes narrow. "Chloe's awesome but I'm already with…nevermind."

Aubrey eyed her suspiciously. "You're with who?"

"Nothing, no one." Beca rushed, remembering the oath not to sleep with a Treble Maker. She waved off the blonde's question. "We're talking about you, not me. You and Chloe. And how you're so obviously in love with her. Which is awesome by the way."

A look of fear passed over Aubrey's face as she stared back at the brunette. "Beca…you don't…you have no idea…I can't."

"Aubrey…this is the 21st century." Beca replied softly. "Things are different. You don't have to be scared anymore."

The blonde shook her head almost frantically and once again began to pace the floor. "No. You don't know my family. They would…My father would…"

"Look, forget your family." Beca insisted. "You don't have to be out and proud at a pride parade or some equality convention. You can just be together. We're your friends and we would never judge you. Well, Amy might judge you…but that's just because you're a skinny bitch."

Aubrey finally chuckled softly at Beca's smirk. Her smile faded quickly and she then slumped into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. The blonde buried her head in her hands with a groan. Chloe's similar statement from that very morning popped back into her head. When she recalled the fight once again, Aubrey felt tears stinging her eyes. Chloe was hurt. And she was to blame for a large portion of it, both physical and emotional.

Beca sighed and slipped into the chair next to Aubrey, unsure of how to proceed. She finally dropped a timid hand to the taller woman's shoulder. "Aubrey…Chloe will be fine, you'll see. Head wounds bleed like a bitch but that doesn't mean it's anything serious."

Aubrey flinched at Beca's words but finally pushed herself upright, releasing a shaky breath. She swallowed thickly and attempted to smooth down her shirt as she glanced around, expecting the other Bella's to arrive at any moment.

"And that brings me back to my original question." Beca said with a soft nudge to the blonde. "Does Chloe know how you feel about her?"

Aubrey glanced to the shorter woman. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she yet again replayed their conversation from that morning in her mind. She shook her head and released a tremulous breath as she clenched her hands in her lap.

Beca sighed and leaned forward, matching Aubrey's hunched position. "Well, have you ever tried to talk to her about it?"

Aubrey groaned. "Beca, I don't want to discuss this with you."

"Why not? I'm already an expert. Chloe talks to me about you all the time."

"What?" the blonde exclaimed. Beca simply nodded with a slight shrug. "You knew…and you've never told anyone…about us?"

"Aubrey," Beca sighed. "I'm not an asshole. Why would I do that? I wouldn't do that to you and I wouldn't do that to Chloe. In fact, she would murder me if I hurt you…in any way. She cares about you a lot. But you already know that don't you?"

Aubrey once again clenched her jaw to ward off tears. She nodded sorrowfully as a few tears finally leaked from her eyes. "She told me…tells me all the time. And I just…shove her away."

Beca nodded as well. She had lost count of how many times she had comforted Chloe after another rejection from the blonde. She had even tried to calm the redhead a number of times when her frustration had boiled over.

"It's ok." The brunette replied softly. "I think Chloe would understand that you're scared. She loves you. She just needs to know if you feel the same way…which you totally do."

Aubrey sighed and leaned back into the plastic chair. Beca eyed the blonde warily, not used to seeing the usually poised woman so unkempt as she slumped in the chair.

"She could do so much better."

And there it was. The real root of Aubrey's fear. Beca stared at the blonde incredulously for a few seconds before she reached and punched the taller girl hard in the shoulder. "That's what this is really about? Jesus Christ Aubrey!"

"Ow!" the blonde exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder. "You just hit me! You bitch."

"You're damn right I did!" Beca exclaimed. "Aubrey, you are ridiculous, you know that? Ok, so your dad is hard on you and you have this insane need to be perfect at everything…but I thought Chloe helped you see past all that! She fucking loves you for you! For your nervous stomach and for your neurotic, obsessive need to be the best. You don't have to prove yourself to her like you do your father. She doesn't care if you go to law school or if you threw up all over the first three rows at the ICCA's. She just loves you."

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "And just how do you know that? The second I disappoint her or screw up…she'll be gone. And who could blame her?"

"I know because she told me." The brunette replied. "And she's nothing like your dad. And if you can't see that then you don't deserve her."

The blonde seemed to be mulling over the other girls words but remained quiet. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, neither sure how to address the other.

"Does…does Chloe really talk to you about me…us?" Aubrey finally muttered almost pitifully.

"Oh yeah." Beca said grimacing. "And sometimes the girl does not know when to shut her mouth. I know she's an open person but seriously, overshare. She says there's this thing you do with your tongue-"

"Oh God." Aubrey groaned, once again leaning forward and burying her head in her hands.

Beca couldn't help but laugh. Before she could reply, a bustle of activity caught their attention. The other Bella's came rushing into the waiting room, Amy with an ice cream cone in hand.

Aubrey straightened her shoulders and shot a pleading look toward Beca. The brunette smiled sadly at the fear evident on the blonde's face while Aubrey swallowed thickly at the look of disappointment on Beca's.

xxxx

Time passed painfully slowly for Aubrey. As the minutes ticked by and there was still no word from Chloe, the blonde had imagined a number of horrible scenarios as she paced the small waiting room. Beca watched her but didn't address her. Stacie had wandered off after receiving a wink from a passing doctor. Cynthia Rose was slouched in a corner sulking after seeing her go and Lily was simply gazing around and combing her bangs.

Amy was attempting to ease the tension by telling wild tales of her life in Tasmania but even she was fidgeting nervously in her chair.

"What is taking them so long?" Aubrey finally cried, biting her nails. "Oh God, Beca you don't think she's dead do you?"

Lily's eyes widened and she lifted her feet off the floor, curling into a ball as Aubrey paced past her, expecting vomit to erupt at any second. Amy jumped to her feet and put several feet of distance between herself and the other blonde as well.

Beca also jumped to her feet quickly and grabbed Aubrey by the shoulders. "Jesus Aubrey, relax! No, I do not think she's dead, stop freaking out!"

"But I…She's my…I can't lose her."

Aubrey immediately clapped a hand over her mouth and Beca's eyes widened. "Oh God no." The brunette whispered. She quickly spun the blonde to avoid being thrown up on. Lily's mouth dropped open but before she could even squeak, she was covered in orange chunks as the contents of Aubrey's stomach expelled themselves. The other girls stood frozen and stared at the two.

"I'm so sorry." Aubrey finally said in a hushed whisper.

Jessica and Ashley led Lily off, both grimacing, while the brunette was too stunned to speak. Aubrey watched them go before glancing back to Beca wide eyed. The shorter girl quirked a brow and sighed. She then ushered the blonde back to a chair and then helped her clean off any vomit residue.

Aubrey finally allowed tears to fall again, her resolve falling even though she and Beca weren't alone in the waiting room. "I can't lose her." She whispered again.

"Then you know what you have to do." Beca replied from her seat next to the blonde. "Because if you keep pushing her away, one day she's going to quit waiting around for you and you really will lose her."

Aubrey met her gaze and felt a small amount of her courage returning. Beca smiled in encouragement. Aubrey nodded once and squared her shoulders. "I can do this. Chloe will be fine. She'll be fine and I'll tell her-"

"Tell who what?" Amy chimed in from her spot across the room.

"Tell Chloe that she has a toner for her probably." Stacie replied, re-entering the waiting room. They all turned to stare up at her in surprise. "What? It's totally obvious." She said in confusion.

Before Aubrey could say anything a doctor stepped into the waiting room. "Anyone here for Chloe Beale?"

The blonde shot to her feet and rushed closer to the man, wringing her hands anxiously. "Yes! Is she alright? Is Chloe ok?"

The other girls gathered around, also anxious to hear the report on their friend. The doctor glanced down at the clipboard in his hand, seemingly oblivious to their distress. "Let's see, ten stitches and a concussion. She'll have quite a headache for a while and should take it easy for a few days."

"But she's ok?" Aubrey asked again.

"Oh yes." The doctor finally confirmed. "She's just fine. She regained consciousness a little while ago. We're going to keep her overnight for observation. She's in room 314 if you-"

Aubrey didn't let the man finish before she turned and rushed in the direction the doctor had indicated. The remaining Bella's quickly scrambled after her.

Aubrey didn't stop running until she had pushed her way into Chloe's room. The redhead was laying in the hospital bed with her eyes closed. The white bandage on her forehead was a stark contrast to her hair. Aubrey released a shaky breath before rounding the injured girl's bed.

Chloe blinked open her eyes and smiled up at the blonde sleepily, a pain killer already taking effect. "Hey Bree." She said in an airy voice. "I have a head injury."

Aubrey found herself chuckling at Chloe's goofy grin. Without letting another second pass, the blonde leaned closer and cupped both of the other girl's cheeks. She pressed their lips together. Chloe gasped in surprise but quickly reached to pull the blonde closer. Aubrey sighed as the kiss ended but the two remained close, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you Chloe." The blonde whispered, gently grazing the other girl's cheek with her thumb. "And I'm so sorry that I've been too afraid to tell you. But I was so scared and…I thought…I love you Chloe. Please don't scare me like that again."

Chloe wrapped a hand around Aubrey's wrist, as if to hold her in place and keep her from pulling away. "Is this real life?"

Aubrey chuckled again before gently pressing her lips to Chloe's once again. They only broke apart when they heard cat calls from the door.

"Finally." Cynthia Rose exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "You two and your lady love drama was about to drive me fucking nuts."

"Shalom!" Amy cried, nodding in agreement. "A dingo and a koala in Tasmania were easier to hook up than you too. Maybe now we can give that cardio kick a rest yeah?"

Aubrey just smiled at Chloe, who continued to grin up at her with a sleepy smile.

"Alright, nerds, let's give them a little privacy." Beca said with a smirk from the doorway. She quickly ushered the other Bella's away, all relieved to see Chloe alive and well.

"Aubrey?" Chloe slurred, her eyes drifting closed.

"Yeah babe?" Aubrey replied, pressing a kiss to the redhead's temple, ignoring the others.

"Did you throw up? I'm not complaining but you taste a little like vomit. You ok?"

Aubrey chuckled and glanced to where Beca was standing in the doorway before turning her attention back to the redhead on the bed. "I'm fine now babe, just rest ok? I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

"I love you." Chloe muttered, sleep finally claiming her.

"I love you too Chloe…so much."

Aubrey finally turned and met Beca's gaze from where she remained standing in the doorway. The brunette smiled and saluted the blonde before she slipped from the room, the door softly closing behind her.


End file.
